Unscheduled At Last
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: some fluffy and loving make up sex after the 'Dance with Somebody' episode. Enjoy!


**A/N: so it's safe to say that I was an emotional wreck after that episode. I just wanted to hug blainers soooo bad and tell him it would all be ok and that kurt still loves him. It was just so sad. I loved every minute of it though! Anyways this is just a little make up sex for the boys. I had a really hard time trying to decide what blaine's text was. I went back to watch that scene and from kurt's reaction it looks like it's kinda dirty but from blaine's reaction it looks like it's kinda sweet so i had a tough time with that but I hope the rest turned out ok. Enjoy!  
lessthanthree  
Katie**

He lay in bed scrolling back through the text conversations he had been having with Blaine ever since their heart felt confessions and apologies a few days ago at school. It wasn't really a conversation, more like a ridiculously sweet mountain of endearments and professions that made his heart turn to goo and his smile return and a warm, pink, blush spread over his cheeks. He had needed this. They both had. Blaine had been wrong to push him away but he had been more wrong to actively seek out that missing affection elsewhere. At this point though, it was done. There were no harboured resentments or failing trusts. They had both seen their faults and made it right and they were stronger for it. Kurt just needed to re-read all of Blaine's beautiful words again because they simply made him feel so right. Chandler's words were kind and flirty but they were from Chandler, a boy who didn't know him and those words were generic and could have been said to anyone. They had patched the whole but they could never come close to Blaine's. There was just something that made a world of difference if it came from someone who you admired and adored and truly knew and respected and honestly loved. It was almost a sense of wonderment that came over him to know that someone that he held so dear to his heart felt the same way about him.

As he continued to scroll there was one particular text that caught his attention.

**To Kurt:** _pouting into ur locker makes me realize how much I've missed your sweet lips. Care to get reacquainted? I don't have the courage to resist any longer ;)_

It had been three days since they had found each other again and besides sharing a few loving goodbye kisses at the end of the day, they had yet to fully make up for their emotional absence. They had been easing back into it all. That text had been tempting and his tightening pants had been a clear indicator of this but he was glad they had gone to glee instead. He would have Blaine for the rest of his life; he only had his friends for a couple more months. There was a part of him that also loved that they could still have fun with friends and that their relationship wasn't strictly confined to each other's mouths.

Each other's mouths. Blaine's mouth. Blaine's lips. Blaine's perfectly pink, plump, puckered lips. On him. On his own lips and neck and body. Soon that's all that flooded his mind. That, and the way his Warbler's strong arms would wrap around him and hold him tight and close so the boy could fulfill his own thirst for Kurt's lips. It was maddening. It had been way too long since they had felt that spark and it pained Kurt a little to know that he had denied it to Blaine once the other had become ready again. Not only did it seem cruel but it also seemed like Blaine could easily interpret it the wrong way. Another misunderstanding was the last thing they needed and the first thing they needed was a little bit of them time to reconnect and reassure each other that that promise for forever meant forever.

Kurt climbed slowly out of bed, still a little hesitant at the idea, and threw on his favorite pair of jeans and one of the rare hoodies that he actually owned before grabbing his car keys and creeping down the stairs and out the front door. He glanced at the clock as he hit the highway, 1:24am. He wouldn't get to Blaine's until three and even if he only spent an hour with his boyfriend, he still wouldn't make it home before five which is when Carol had to get up for work. Not to mention, that that meant driving three hours, round trip on no sleep. This plan seemed to get dumber by the minute. That's what you do when you're in love though; you do dumb things so that that special person will always know that they own your heart.

**To Blaine:** _hey, u awake?_

**To Kurt:** _no_

**To Blaine:** _well come let in and I'll wake u up properly ;)_

**To Kurt:** _what?_

**To Blaine:** _I wanted to see u so I drove over_

**To Kurt:** _I'll be down in a minute. Kitchen door_

By the time Kurt made his way around the back of the house to the kitchen door, Blaine was there waiting for him. He looked sleepy and a little confused but happy too. Kurt was relieved to see that happy.

"_Hi."_

"_Hey."_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Uh, yeah, yeah of course, come in. Just, my parents are home so we gotta be quiet."_

"_Will do."_

"_My room?"_

"_Sounds good."_

As they made their way towards the stairs, Kurt felt Blaine's hand slip into his. There was something about the simple gesture that seemed so effortless, and natural, and made everything sit right again. Blaine had pulled Kurt by the hand up these stairs dozens of times and all the good that came along with being tucked away, alone in Blaine's bedroom with said boy came flooding back. Every passing second he spent in Blaine's presence was making this idea seem smarter and smarter.

Blaine closed his door softly behind Kurt and turned on some quiet music so that if his parents woke up, their voices would hopefully be drowned out. The Warbler then walked back to Kurt and pulled him down so they could sit together against the head board. Kurt didn't miss the quick shuffle of both the teddy bear and the golden lab puppy out of the way. It warmed his heart that Blaine held the puppy in the same regard as he did his bear.

"_So, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Yeah, sorry I woke you up but I just couldn't get your text from school out of my head and I've just really missed us."_

Kurt was blushing as he spoke and had to look away from the golden orbs that seemed to pierce his soul. He knew how that sounded and it didn't come close to what he wanted out of this night. Kurt only hoped Blaine could see that.

"_So this is a booty call? I'm surprised at you, Kurt Hummel, I didn't think you were that kind of guy. I'm glad you picked me though."_

There was a light hearted chuckle in Blaine's voice that turned soft and sincere in his last statement. It was this that reassured Kurt that he understood and needed this just as much. Kurt smacked him lightly on the arm and turned back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. He always found home there. He leaned in and kissed the other boy softly and sweetly bringing a hand to his stubbly cheek and whispering against his lips.

"_Always. I'll only ever pick you."_

Their noses nuzzled and their lips reconnected once more and it was soon apparent that this wasn't going to be just a simple kiss. It wasn't going to be another loving goodbye kiss. No, this kiss was going to finally reignite the passion and trust and adoration and lust they had for each other and only each other. This kiss was going to quench his thirst and at the same time keep him wanting. This kiss was going to morph into something much more and Kurt wasn't afraid to let it.

Blaine had mentioned missing his lips in the text so Kurt thought that that would be a good place to start. He gradually pushed his boyfriend so the Warbler was lying on his back with him hovering over top. He let his lips begin to wander away from Blaine's. He traced along his jaw and down his neck and paused to suckle on his collar bone. Kurt was propping himself up with one hand while he ran the other over his boyfriend's t-shirt clad chest and side, caressing the boy's body gentle and dipping under the cotton covering every now and again.

Blaine's arms remained firmly wrapped around Kurt's back, gripping onto his hoodie. It was almost as if he was scared to let go. Kurt found it endearing in a way but also a little heart breaking. This is why they were doing this though.

Kurt lowered himself closer to Blaine allowing himself to absorb the heat and vibrations, the life from the other boy. It was always intoxicating. They stayed like that for quite some time, pressed tight, slotted perfectly, rocking gently, and Kurt showering the boy he loved with kisses and his pure and honest love. It was nice to be with each other like that. Most of the time when they were making out, pelvises were kept at a safe distance to prevent anything more. Tonight though, being able to truly feel each other and experience each other and give and receive from one another was important. Tonight they were flush from head to toe and relishing in feeling of the other pressing hard and constant into their thigh. They had been hiding truths from each other for too long and it was time to open up, be bare and be free with the boy that meant everything.

Clothes came off slowly and periodically at seemingly random intervals throughout the night. There was no rush. The boys forgot about the fact that the clock was ticking for Kurt to return home without being caught. They were instead focused solely on finding each other again, finding them again.

Kurt worshiped every new inch of skin that Blaine exposed with his lips. He place soft pecks along each raised scar, wet, open mouth kisses on each peaked nipple, and slow, teasing sucks to each hip bone. He was trying to imprint the feel of his lips on his boyfriend into the Warbler's mind so that the boy would never need to get reacquainted with them again. Although, Kurt would have to admit that he was rather enjoying the reintroduction.

Blaine seemed to only want more, the ever growing fire in his skin never satisfied. Kurt suddenly found himself being flipped over, now lying on his back, underneath the boy with hungry eyes. Oh, how he had missed that dark look that washed over the bright golden pools. He craved the blackened iris because they were proof that Blaine craved him and that knowledge was worth more than all the treasures in the vast world.

"_Kurt?"_

Blaine's voice was muffled by the pale flesh below his lips but Kurt could hear him.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm so in love with you."_

"_Oh God, Blaine, I am too."_

"_What do want KK?"_

"_Everything. I want you so bad."_

"_I want you too, Kurt, so much."_

Blaine leaned over to his bedside table but was back quickly, lips kissing Kurt hard and rough while he continued to rock into him. Kurt tangled the fingers of one hand into the dark, loose curls and ran the other up and down the smooth, toned back. The hard kiss that had begun with teeth and fire calmed until Kurt could barely feel the brush of Blaine's lips against his. He felt the boy pull away and begin to fiddle with the bottle in his hands. Kurt took a deep breath and peered reassuringly into his boyfriend's eyes. Blaine helped him adjust the pillows and get comfortable before their lips reconnected tenderly and a slick finger rubbed softly at his puckered hole.

He breathed in Blaine's relaxing and comforting sent and concentrated on the way his muscles flexed beneath his gripping fingers. Distractions were always good at this point and Blaine was a good distraction. Kurt easily found his mind wandering to the boy during class or family dinners or conversations with friends and with the boy right in front of him, doing heavenly and sinful things with his lips and tongue and teeth, the pain was quickly forgotten.

They took their time, they always did with this part and yet it seemed to be over in the blink of an eye. All too soon he was empty again and Blaine's slick fingers had found his to grasp. A gentle squeeze, a soft kiss, a look of awe, and a silent gasp, that's all it took for them to become one again.

It was slow and gentle, a constant soft rock against each other. A rhythm was found but it was kept unhurried. At some points they may not have been moving at all. It was almost as if neither wanted to complete so they could stay connected forever, so Kurt wouldn't have to go home, so he wouldn't have to leave for New York, so no insecurity or misunderstanding could come between them again because after all, it was when they were truly together, naked and vulnerable in each other's arms, that they were the strongest.

Their body's natural ache eventually won and after what seemed like hours they came together, shuddering in the love of their life's grasp.


End file.
